Three Grave Markers
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Sesshomaru finds himself fighting in the century-trials, along with his brother the young miko the slayer and the monk. But will InuYasha like finding the things he learns when he meets Saiko Yuki at the palace of the West?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha, though I wish I did!**

"Lord Sesshomaru you sent for me?" The Lord looks up at the fidgeting demon standing at the door.  
"Enter." The demon scurries to stand before the desk separating the two. "You are to deliver this message to my half-breed brother."  
"Sir?" The demon lightly lifts the paper from the extended hand to the lord. "Am I to return once the letter is handed over?"  
"Wait until he reads it, and bring back a reply or my brother himself. He will need you to show him the path to the palace."  
"Yes milord." The demon turns and opens the door. "Is that all milord?"  
"You are dismissed to leave for him now." Sesshomaru nods to the lower Youkai. "Waste no time."  
"Yes milord." The door slides closed and Sesshomaru stands from the desk with a sigh. 'Why the need for trivial tests of strength?' Pushing into the garden Rin beams up at him from the flowerbed with a toothy grin.  
"Milord Jaken-sama is not being very nice to Rin."  
"Jaken." The green toad emerges from behind a cluster of boulders near the guest wing. "Your orders were not hard to understand."  
"Yes milord..." The toad whimpers.  
"If you would like I can trade your job over to guard duty, surely one of the other demons would appreciate this easy task more than you." The toad whimpers his rejection of the switch. "Then I want to hear no more of this."  
"Yes milord."  
"Look Sesshomaru-sama beautiful flowers all over the place and Rin planted them all remember?" The girl grins widely as his eyes sweep over the large variety of flowers. "Do they not look beautiful?"  
"They will wilt soon." The girl looks down from his golden orbs. "Jaken, take Rin to bed."  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama... Come along girl." Slowly Sesshomaru is alone in the garden walking down the path toward his chambers he glances down at the grave markers lining the east wall.  
'Rin has disobeyed orders yet again...' The bright flowers clustered at the base of the markers fill his nose with pollen and make his eyes narrow. A new scent hits his nose. 'Long has it been since this scent has been here.'

***

"InuYasha I want to call it a night." Miroku murmurs from behind the irate hanyou. "We are all weary."  
"Weak is more like it." He scoffs turning to look over his human companions. "Fine!" He growls looking at the relief that washes over Sango's face.  
"Thank you Inu-chan." Kagome smiles at the young hanyou with a glow in the fading light. "We will arrive tomorrow, there isn't a real reason to want to get there so soon."  
"Feh!" He grumbles edging off the path and into the darkness to find a campsite for the group. "Come on." He announces waving toward the woods.  
"Is there a spring or something close by?"  
"You don't need a bath again." He looks over the glare on Kagome's face with regret.  
"Sit." The ground meets his face with a hollow thump sound.  
"Come on Sango, Kirara and Shippou can help us find it." Kagome smiles as the other woman in the group grabs her things and follows her into the woods.  
"Over there okaa-san." Shippou points happily. 'Stupid InuYasha how does he expect to convince Kagome that he is over Kikyo and wants her if he keeps getting in trouble?'  
"Thank you Shippou." She chirps. 'I swear that Inu needs to use his brain sometimes.'  
Entering the cleared water's edge the group divest of clothing and slip into the water with sighs of relief. Sango chats briefly of the plans Miroku and herself have after the trip to Edo. Kagome sinks down into the water and blows bubbles while her thoughts cloud with the choices she has to make.  
"Don't worry Kagome, the Kami know what they want of you... So you shouldn't be so upset. InuYasha might realize sooner or later..."  
"I don't know if the well will close after I go back or not... I mean I can't stay here forever fearing the end result."  
"I know." Sango watches Kirara's ears prick up and her eyes slide open to look in the direction of camp. "I think we should be getting back."  
"Yeah, come one Shippou." Kagome helps Shippou dress and watches Sango and Kirara head back toward the camp ahead of them. "Do you think that I should stay?"  
"I think that the Kami will give you a sign Okaa-san." He murmurs from his perch on her shoulder. 'I hope InuYasha hurries up before she thinks she is supposed to leave.'  
When entering the camp Kagome sees a new demon standing before InuYasha holding out a letter folded and sealed with wax. Watching InuYasha plucks the letter lightly from the hand and the demon bows low to him before asking to sit down.  
"Well it's free ground I ain't goin' to tell you no." InuYasha snaps as Kagome comes to stand at his side.  
"Who is this? And what's with the letter?" She murmurs as she watches the demon's eyes examine her before lowering them to the ground.  
"I am Chi. I serve the Lord of the West. The letter is for the young Lord from Sesshomaru-sama."  
"Well Chi would you like some tea? Maybe a fish that we caught earlier today?" Kagome smiles down at the nervous demon. 'Why is he so scared of us?' "Are you alright?"  
"I mean no ill-will milady, it is just that the last miko I was associated with through a Lord was very mean." He bows to Kagome as she places a soft hand on his shoulder making him flinch. "She was known for vanquishing servants who did not follow orders."  
"Well we are all nice people so don't worry." She feels him relax slightly and removes her hand. "You can call me Kagome."  
"I was informed by Sesshomaru-sama that the young lord plans to mate you. Formality is best kept in all situations."  
"W-What?"  
"Sesshomaru wants us to come to the century-trials?" InuYasha breaks in. 'I hope Kagome forgets that...' The demon looks at the hanyou before nodding.  
"I was told to accept a reply or escort you there." He states into thin air. 'Did I do something wrong? Oh I hope not...'  
"Well, you can tell Sesshomaru-" Kagome breaks in again.  
"What are these century-trials Chi?"  
"A set of tests and objectives a ruling lord must complete to keep with the peace treaty instilled nearly four centuries ago."  
"Why would Sesshomaru want me there? I am only his 'half-brother' after all?"  
"It would seem to this servant that the Lord wishes that you share the lands after proving yourself against Naraku and his spawn."  
"Right! Well tell him-"  
"What did you mean Sesshomaru said InuYasha had intentions to my... my uh... you know?" Kagome steps in once more making InuYasha glare at her with slitted gold eyes.  
"Kagome..." InuYasha murmurs.  
"The lord said that InuYasha and he had such conversation before the battle against the dark hanyou." Chi stares over the miko's shoulder at the glaring hanyou's face. "Milord?"  
"I think that we should go." Kagome claps her hands together. "We can leave tomorrow."  
"Hey! It's my decision." InuYasha fumes. Tossing a look over her shoulder Kagome turns back to Chi with a smile.  
"Now how about dinner?"  
After everything is settled down in the camp Kagome edges away from the camp for InuYasha to follow, knowing that he is watching her progress.  
"What's the big idea?" He growls from behind her.  
"What's the harm?" She murmurs ahead of her. "It means more time before I have to try the well."  
"Who said you had to try in the first place?"  
"I did. I can't let my mom think that I died." The feel of him pulling her into a hug sends chills down her spine. "No matter how much I love you Inu-chan."  
"If we mate I can prolong your life so that you will live well past the turn of that century."  
"Is that the only reason?" Her voice is low.  
"I want you to stay with me." He replies into her ear making her knees weak. "And I don't care how long I have to wait."  
"You don't have to wait InuYasha." She turns in his arms kissing him lightly and pulling away. Her fingers begin to untie the belt of her miko garb.

***

Turning to look in the direction of his study Sesshomaru feels his heartstrings vibrate at the sight of the woman standing there. 'How long indeed.' She steps down into the garden and advances toward him. When they stand a foot apart the soft palm of the miko rubs against his cheek. 'How I have missed her touch.' He leans into it closing his eyes.  
"It has been a long time." Her voice is as soft spoken like the flesh of her hand. "I have missed you." He opens his eyes to see her brown orbs staring at his golden ones.  
"And I you, Saiko."  
"Yuki remember? You always called me Yuki. Even when InuTashio told you not to."  
"So long ago. Yuki." She smiles up at him from behind long black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own InuYasha or it's characters.**

InuYasha wakes on the bank of the stream with a sleeping Kagome wrapped in his haori and curled against his bare chest. With a soft smile he closes his eyes and nuzzles into her soft raven hair, inhaling her scent. sensing his blood already mixing into hers below the surface.  
With a grumble Kagome opens her eyes to see the water a foot away, and feeling the hanyou holding onto her and sniffing her hair. 'I hope it smells okay...' rolling over to look at the hanyou her hair billows below her in a fan of black.  
"Morning." She rubs at sleepy eyes with the back of her hand.  
"We should be getting back before they come looking for us." He murmurs against her throat.  
"What are you smelling?" She nervously shivers against the feel of his lips on the bite mark.  
"I am reminding you that I am always going to be here for you."  
"Hmm I see, come on. You were right we should be heading back now."  
They collect their items and wash off quickly before returning to the camp. Upon entering the clearing Chi stares up at the pair from the far side of the campsite.  
"We should leave soon, and make good time. Lord Sesshomaru said that they would be leaving tomorrow."  
"They?"  
"Himself and someone else that is tied to the lands."  
"Do you know who?"  
"Yes, that miko I talked of last night."  
"How long has she been connected to the West? She must be very old."  
"She is near her third century. She is returning within the day."  
Kagome stares agape to the information. "How is that possible?"  
"Mayhap she mated a demon as well." Miroku murmurs leaning up from the ground. "In any case we should be ready to leave in maybe five minutes." Chi gives a nod and stares into the coals of the fire.  
"InuYasha, do you know this miko?" Kagome asks as they gather her belongings. The hanyou shrugs at her question.  
"I would remember a three hundred year old miko." He states. 'Unless it's the one that protected me on my human nights until I learned to defend myself.'  
"Ready." Kagome chirps next to the hanyou. "Come on Inu-chan." He kneels before her as Sango and Miroku climb aboard Kirara.  
"We will travel faster this way." He informs upon her quizzical look. With a nod she straddles his hips from behind and they take off into the forest, away from Edo.  
'Away from the well...'

***

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The small girl chants running toward the garden. When entering the small plot nearest her door Rin is taken aback by the sight of the miko praying at the graves. "Hello."  
"Hello Rin. Sesshomaru said you would be up soon. He has gone to arrange breakfast." Her voice brings Rin closer to the grave markers. Upon closer inspection she finds the flowers still resting below them. "I love your flowers Rin."  
"Thank you miko-sama. I planted them myself. Sesshomaru-sama does not like when Rin places flowers here. But he left them this time..."  
"I told him to. They are nice, and they cheer up the souls looking down on their graves."  
"Who were they miko-sama? Milord will not tell Rin." The miko stands from her kneeling position to tower over the young ward.  
"They are children Rin. Now come, breakfast should be ready." Rin takes the warm hand and smiles up at the miko with a wide toothy grin. "And you may call me Yuki when alone. Or with the lord."  
"Alright." She chirps stepping up onto the wood with the miko. The pair wander into the dining hall and spot Sesshomaru staring at them with golden eyes. "Good Morning Milord!"  
"Rin. I see the two of you have met."  
"Yes. Mi...Yuki says that Rin is good at growing flowers." Rin beams at her would be father.  
"Hn." The demon lord waves for them to join him at the long table. "InuYasha and his companions shall arrive at nightfall this eve."  
"Shippou too?" Rin murmurs with a flicker of hope. Sesshomaru nods to the human girl who glows with excitement. "Will we be allowed to play at the trials milord?"  
"I was going to see that the houshi and the slayer stay here with the two of you. The trials are no place for youth."  
"Yes milord."  
"I can watch them at the trials Sesshomaru." Yuki speaks up from the other side of the table of Rin.  
"Are you not participating?"  
"I did not know that I still had a right."  
"You are still an heir to the West." He notes the look on her face. 'Has she thought I would revoke that claim?'  
"I can still manage to watch them without trouble."  
"Hn. Alright."  
"Why did milord not wish to tell Rin children were buried in the garden?" Sesshomaru looks up at Yuki with a slight glare.  
"Because I did not see it necessary for you to know such information."  
"Why do you not want Rin placing flowers there to honor them?"  
"I-"  
"He did not want you to feel that was a job." Yuki supplies from the table side. "But since it is not any problem I do not see why you cannot continue."  
"Alright." Rin grins. Soon the grin fades as they eat in silence. "Might I ask, whose children they were?"  
'Ours.' Yuki shoves the thought back into the depths of her mind. Looking up she sees Sesshomaru trying to think of a way to respond.  
"They were hanyou children that passed on while in my care before my journey to the North." Yuki smiles as Rin connects meaning to the words.  
"There were more hanyou than InuYasha?"  
"Inu..." Yuki murmurs.  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama's half brother that is on his way. They had the same..."  
"She knows who InuYasha is Rin, and who connects us." Sesshomaru dismisses his ward with the wave of a hand before looking again at the miko alone with him in the dining hall.  
"She does not..."  
"I know she is ignorant to my connection to the InuTashio and yourself. But I do not know if InuYasha will remember me from all those years ago." Wishing to reach out and cover her hand with his own he is jolted to remember that the hand that should do this task is absent. Looking up Yuki notices his eyes staring down at the sleeve of his Kimono.  
"Many things have happened since you were here."  
"I can fix that." She stands and walks over to the lord and pushes the silk away from the rounded end. Rubbing at the flesh her brown orbs slide shut as she concentrates on the task of regenerating flesh. Slowly the arm is returned to its past glory and Sesshomaru brings the clawed appendage to rub against her soft cheek.  
"Thank you." Opening her eyes she smiles before pulling the hand to her lips and placing a gentle kiss upon the flesh.  
"I must rest now, I will be in the garden."  
"I will accompany you. Rin will surely not leave you if you are alone."  
"Thank you." They walk down the wide hall with silence choking them. In her weakness Yuki stumbles and feels the strong arm wrap around her waist supporting her. "Still fast to assist."  
"When one such as you is near I am always on guard."  
"Hn." Looking into his eyes she sees the years of loneliness fading and she raises a hand to trace the stripes on his cheek. "I miss your mother."  
"As do I." He murmurs closing his eyes. 'It has been too long since she has done that.'  
"But I do not personally miss your father." She retracts her hand and continues toward the garden. Sitting down under one of the four trees she finds the demon lord right next to herself. "Do you think that it would have been easier if InuYasha had been born before our last child?" She murmurs.  
"I do not know." He watches Rin change the wilted flowers with fresh ones at each grave. 'I do wish that it would have been.'  
"I believe it would have been different. I would not have been so hostile to the servants and I would not have traveled so far away from your side."  
"Mayhap we try once more. After the trials."  
"It will depend on how well I can recover my title after the last trials I attended." Her eyes are clouded with memories as the sun sets and the scent of the hanyou and his companions grow closer. The pair calls to Rin, and go to meet their guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**No I do not own InuYasha… But Saiko Yuki is mine, as well as the three children.**

Chapter Three: Apologies and Explanations

InuYasha came to a stop at the castle gates, Kagome looking up at the faces of guards as Chi stepped around them. Kirara landed nimbly as Miroku slipped from the demons back, the handprint of the slayer bright on his cheek.

"What business have you here, Hanyou?" A guard calls. The guard disappears, his helmet clanging down the other side until silence fills the air. Chi cringes at the meaning this sound has.

"I have returned with the young Lord as Sesshomaru-sama requested." The gates creak in movement, their massive stature opening to the sight of a young miko. She smiles at the group before waving them in, Chi grovels at her feet as the doors close behind them.

"Get up Chi, I am not going to hurt you." She chuckles.

"I beg forgiveness milady, I—"

"I have changed since you knew me Chi. I was a very angry person before my trip North." He stands, receiving a pat on his shoulder before her attention turns to the group behind the servant. "Welcome to the Palace of the West. I am Miko Saiko Yuki."

"I… I remember you." InuYasha stammers. "You protected me after my mother died."

"I could not let you be harmed because of your father's foolishness."

"What foolishness?"

"It is too much to go into right now, you must be famished. Sesshomaru has the cooks preparing a large meal."

"Speaking of the icy bastard, where the hell is he?" InuYasha fumes as Kagome touches his shoulder. "No, he calls us all the way here and he can't even meet us at the door?"

"I believe you are the young Shippou that Rin spoke of… She is in the gardens playing, if you follow my scent you can find her." Yuki smiles to the hanyou. "She has been talking about you since she found out you were coming."

"He didn't know we were coming." InuYasha growls.

"He counted on your mate persuading you into coming, I find that your family has a weakness for human women, and miko at that." She murmurs turning. "Come along, Chi do you want to take them to their rooms, so they can wash up before the meal?"

"Yes milady." He bows quickly before turning and motioning for the others to follow him. As they approach the royal wing he clears his throat. "She has changed since her trip…"

"Was that the miko that hurt people before?" Kagome murmurs.

"Yes, but she is not the same, her scent has calmed and she has gentleness in her eyes."

"How is she connected to the West?"

"None of the newer servants know Kagome. There is one servant, Akito that would know, he is older than Sesshomaru-sama." Chi feels the question itching at the young miko. "He is a healer in the palace."

"I want to see the herbs here; can you take me to him?" Kagome chirps, her curiosity always got the best of her.

"Yes, here is the room for InuYasha-sama and milady, and across from you is a room for the houshi and the slayer." He bows as they open the doors. "Milady, I can take you now." Slowly they creep down the hallways, but they are halted by the miko at the end of one. "Milady."

"I can accompany the young miko where she wishes to go, Lord Sesshomaru asked for you in his study Chi." The demon shivers, leaving Kagome to the miko. "Where can I accompany you?"

"I was going to see the herbs the palace has." Kagome watches the miko turn, a smile on her lips. "How long have you known the Lord of the West?"

"Since we were children, my mother gave her life to kill demons. Lord InuTashio found me in the cave and took me to his home, where I met Sesshomaru and his mother." She sighs. "She was a very pleasant woman, and I enjoyed spending time learning from her. Sesshomaru was nervous around me until I showed how strong of a human I was."

"He always said he hated humans."

"His father caused that… His father is the reason I was so cold to servants, and the reason I traveled to the North for so long."

"What did he do?"

"He killed my newborns." She murmurs. "He killed my third, a son the day before he met InuYasha's mother." She grinds out. "InuYasha came not six months later, and InuTashio died for the hanyou."

"It seems so sad…" Kagome watches her escort. "Did you mate a demon?"

"Miko." The baritone freezes the women, one turning with a smile the other turning with fright to see the demon lord towering over them. "I believe you have asked enough questions today, the herb man is through the door." Kagome bows quickly, then slips into the room. "Yuki… she is not to know your past. InuYasha does not know the connection and neither should she."

"He is your brother, and I have the right to tell a miko of my life." She grumbles. "I take it your business is taken care of?"

"Indeed, shall we retire before the meal?" She nods, resting her hand on his arm and lets him lead her to their room.

**I do not remember how long ago I started this story, but I was inspired to write more for it today…**

**Pleasant Readings,**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
